Rebel Divergence
by Bthedancer14
Summary: Tris wasn't the only Abnegation in her initiation group. Margo so far is the only one who seems to question the morals of the Abnegation. But she doesn't realize that there's more to her "friend" than what she shows Tris. In their journey, they meet Four, a Dauntless instructor, who becomes emotionally attached to them. What happens? Completely FourTris OC character. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, just to let you all know, I'm a hard core "Divergent" fan; and recently after rereading the series, I realized that I absolutely need to make a fanfiction for this…so here I am! In case you are interested in other novel fanfics (Harry Potter, Mortal Instruments, Percy Jackson, House of Night, and Hunger Games), please check them out on my profile. I always mean to continue them, but I don't have enough motivation. *sad face* Anyway, please tell me what your opinion is of this. Please read and review and…BE NICE!**

**I don't own any of Veronica Roth's AMAZING novels or Tris or Four. I wish I did though! **

**READ AND REVIEW!**

Initiation

Margo

As me and my best friend Beatrice follow Matt, all I could think was what a coward I was. I mean, why would I run away from Dad from Abnegation? It wouldn't help me; if anything, it proved him right of what a failure I was. And of ALL factions to join, I choose: Dauntless. I'm such an idiot. But I can't let my friend know this; I must hide my pain and idiocy. She would just never understand. Everything's so messed up; my story is so clouded that I can barely keep up.

"Are you ok, Marjorie?" I snap back into reality and nod with a fake smile. I never really fit in with the Abnegation; they always confused me. Why did we need to do this? Stop it, Marjorie. Remember what Dad said? "Marjorie, they say we need to jump." My head pops up and I realize that it's true. I hear someone in the crowd ask why. Max smiled and said,

"If you truly are Dauntless, then this should be natural. You chose us; now we choose you." Without another word, Beatrice began to walk forward and she was near the ledge. Was she crazy? Finally she fell from the ledge. I screamed,

"BEATRICE!" She was the only person that I could depend on and now she's gone? Not thinking, I fling myself off. I'm in too much shock to scream again, but the way the air hits my body excites me. After a few seconds, I hit a trampoline sort of this and I try to steady my body. On the edge is a young man, definitely older than myself, with his hand outstretched. No. No touching. That was a big no-no. I merely shove my body away from him and jump off by myself. He gives me a puzzled look. I shrug. "Who are you?" Then I realize the reason I was even down here in the first place. "Where's my friend?"

"The Stiff? She's fine." He gestured to the side where I saw her looking shaken but fine. I rush towards her and hug her. She held me back. "By the way, what are your names?" Immediately, my friend says,

"Tris. My name is Tris." The boy gives me a meaningful look. If she changed her name, why shouldn't I? I decided then that I wanted to be who I was before my life became off course. And I need a new name.

"Margo." He smiled at us and nodded.

"I'm Four."

"Like the number?" The others finally joined us; the owner of the voice was beautiful. She had straight black hair and dark skin. Somewhat similar to me. I laughed along with her.

"Is that a problem?" His seemingly "nice" persona apparently was false. I wanted to get irritated but I couldn't help but feel as if he reminded me of…myself. My quick mood swings were exactly like that. "Good, now all of you. Welcome to the Dauntless."

Four

I led the initiates through the tunnels, carefully keeping an eye on Tris and Margo. For some reason, they both kept my interest. While Tris was quiet and calculating, Margo was a fiery ball of energy with a low attention span. Both were polar opposites. Tris was tall and barely had any curves. Her hair was light blond and it was long enough to pass her shoulders. Margo was short, tan, and barely had curves as well. But I could see a hint of rebellion with a blond streak in her pitch black cropped hair. "So you both are Stiffs?"

"If you mean Abnegation, yes." I turned and saw that Tris was the one who replied. Margo merely shrugged.

"Interesting. Anyway, he's where I leave you. Eric, take care of them." My "colleague" entered and give them a malicious smile. Really not in the mood to deal with his sadism, I leave them alone. As I walk, I keep thinking about Margo's refusal to take my hand. If anything, she seemed disgusted to be anywhere near me. At first I thought that maybe she just had an aversion to touching people. Then she hugged Tris…Gah, girls were confusing. But that wasn't the only thing that stood out to him. On her arm, right near the elbow, there was a purple bruise, fading, but still a bruise. I saw more of these throughout her body, but they weren't as obvious. I could recognize them, well because of…

_This is for your own good, Tobias._

I flinched, almost feeling the belt on my body. What warm memories.

**This is what I left so far, so don't hate on me. Please read and review! Seriously. Do. **


	2. Wounds

**Hey, I'm back! Thank you so much, The MortalDivergent for favoriting my story. And thank you DigDeeper for reviewing AND following my story. I hope this doesn't disappoint you! **

**I don't own Veronica Roth's AMAZING series, but I determine WHAT can happen. *evil laugh***

Wounds

Margo

_Punch._

I felt the instant sting of Peter's fist against my stomach, but it doesn't control me. I fall to the ground, feigning cowardice. Then, I pop out of nowhere and trip him.

"FUCK!" The sound of his pain only motivates me. I leap on top of his waist and punch him as hard as I can. This is for that black eye he gave me last week. Initiation has been challenge so far, but I'm enjoying it. Now, where I used to have thin week limbs, there are lean muscles. And my originally flabby stomach has turned into a six pack. Finally, I stop attacking because Peter has passed out. I look up and make sure. Four nods and says,

"Good job." Eric however looks livid, and I understand why. I've managed to defeat my every opponent, and he obviously wanted someone like Drew or Peter to rise on top.

"Margo, how about you try fighting me?" Four's face contorts in confusion.

"Eric, what are you doing? She's tired and she needs-"

"To battle me. That's my decision as Dauntless leader. Any objections?" My trainer reluctantly shook his head. Why is he trying to defend me? I'm absolutely fine.

Eric gestures for me to stand up, and I comply. Right as I'm in position, he lunges for me. Luckily I manage to dodge it and put in a good kick, but he doesn't stop. By five minutes, I'm already breathless and tired. But my instincts keep pushing me to keep going. Finally, he lands a kick to my knee and I collapse. As I face the floor, my eye close to stop crying and my mouth clenches to stop screaming. I don't even wanna look at my knee. Shaking I stand up and wait for his next attack. "What a disappointment." Those words echo in my mind, distracting me. I feel a jabbing pain in my jaw and I'm thrown across the room.

"Marjorie!" Beatrice's voice pierces through the air. I try to look up at her but the next thing I see is a shoe in my face. Soon, I'm not able to discern what my surroundings are anymore. If anything, I was dropped in a world of pain.

"I swear to god, you're a failure. Why can't you get up? Get up, bitch! Get UP!" Finally he kicks me in the head. For the first time, a bloodcurdling scream escapes my lips and tears stream down my face.

"Shut up!" I start to shake and I can't even control my body. My breathing quickens, and all of a sudden, I'm on the floor, trying to pull up my pants. Kicking my attacker, the one who did it. Everyone seems to be him…I'm gone.

Tris

From the moment Eric said that he wanted to fight her, I knew something bad was going to happen to her. Since day one, he's absolutely loathed her presence. But I've never seen this before; he literally giving her a beating!

"STOP!" Four intercedes. His usually calm and collected demeanor is gone and all I see is pure panic and concern. He yanks Eric away from her and tries to calm her down. His arms encircle her body. In response, her fist comes out of nowhere and punches him.

"STAY AWAY! I DID WHAT YOU WANT! IT JUST HURTS TOO MUCH!" She's screaming at the top of her lungs and kicking herself away from him. Instead of getting angry, he tries again, except this time he gestures me to come over. I hesitantly do so.

"Tris, try to distract her." He stands up and cautiously walked behind her. Meanwhile, I sit in front of her and say soothing words. She looks at me and says,

"Tris, make him stop. Tell him that I'm tired."

"Shhhhh…." To my surprise, he's behind her, holding her arms.

"Get off me!" She tries to kick and scream again but I hold her arms and force her to calm down. She breathes heavily and tears don't stop staining her beautiful face, but her heart rate goes down. Finally, she's calm enough.

"Margo, are you okay?" She nods. "You were having a panic attack; a really violent one by the way."

"I've been having those for a while."

"Why?"  
"I guess it's just the initiation process. It's stressful. Anyway, do you mind?" She gestures to his hands being…Oh. Well, over her chest. He immediately lets go and stands up; he looks at Eric and says,

"No more "private" practices. Ever."

Four

"Thanks by the way, for helping me." Margo sits next to me on the chasm. It has been two hours since her panic attack, and now she's become a lot more comfortable around me. Before, touching was like a taboo and everything.

"No problem. I can't believe Eric did that to you. "

"Why do you care? I mean about Eric fighting me. You're just an instructor."

"Yes, but for some crazy reason, I feel like I need to protect you."

"Are you saying I'm weak?"

"No. I'm saying that you mean something to me." She blushed.

"Uhhh, Four, I'm flattered but…I don't-" Her face is absolutely hilarious. I end up laughing.

"No, I didn't mean like that. I mean…like a friend."

"You don't even know me. Neither have you tried." I shrug.

"I don't need to. There's just something about you. Anyway I have a question. How come you didn't take my hand that day when you jumped?" She keeps quiet for a while. Finally she says,

"I just don't trust guys in general. I used to be bullied when I was younger.

"Are these the same guys who beat you?" She stares at me. "Come on! I can see the bruises. Anyone can."

"Tris couldn't." Her face says it all. For the first time, the vibrant girl in front of me actually looks…venerable. "And that's the way I want to keep it. It's not right for people to pity me. I can take care of myself." She walks away, but not without saying, "By the way, I won't tell Beatrice that you like her. It'll be our little secret."

Peter

I hate them. I hate them both. I swear to fucking god.

In front of my face are the results of phase one. Tris and that bitch Margo are on the top. It's going down, and they better be careful. I already got rid of Edward, they're next.

**Yep that's it! I hope you guys like it! By the way, I read **_**Allegiant. **_**DON'T READ IT. I'm warning you. DO NOT READ IT!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Reunion

**Ok, here I am! I really hope you guys liked it! Please read and review!**

**BTW: that means you read the story and say what you like about it…**

**FOURTRIS!**

Reunion

Margo

_Four Days Earlier_

_I was sleeping, dreaming of a world unlike this one. The only difference is that I'm factionless and I was vibrant with happiness. My mother would have been with me and protected me…_

"_ARGH!" The bloodcurdling scream lifted me from my reverie. My eyes flashed open, looking for the attacker. Tris was leaning by Edward's bunk, whispering encouraging words. Concerned, I walked over and clasped my hand over my mouth in horror. On his eye, there was a butter knife. Blood was overflowing his face, and he was screaming. I ran to him and stroked his head._

"_Listen to my voice, Edward. Stay with us…" I turned to Tris. "Go get help." She nodded and an out of the bunk._

"_I can't see! Why can't I see?" Tears began to stream down my face. I guess this was the Abnegation side of me; one that I never thought existed. But it did. From the moment Tori told me I was _Divergent_._

"Margo, you have to eat!" My best friend was trying to get me to eat the cereal in front of her, but I couldn't. It was like I was repulsed by the very IDEA of food.

"Tris, I'm seriously not hungry. It's not a hunger strike. I just can't-"

"You haven't eaten since Edward left and that was two days ago." I shook my head. "Christina, Will. Can you guys help me?"

"Margo, if you want to fight today well, you need to eat!"

"Christina, I'm not gonna make it past initiation. I might as well accept it." The shocked faces all around me encourage me more. "I couldn't win a fight against Eric. What makes you guys think I can become Dauntless?"

"Maybe the new rankings…You and Tris are tied for first." Tris gave me a smile. "You guys are nowhere close to failing initiation. So EAT." I shook my head.

"Hey, guys." Four joined us and sat down. "What's going on?"

"Margo here is on a hunger strike."

"No, I'm not. I just don't want to eat." Four gave me a concerning look. I remember the conversation I had with him. He always wanted to protect me, cuz he saw me as a friend…

"You don't look too good, Margo. Maybe you should just take a bite."

"Four, please don't get involved. I'm begging you." My arm began to itch, and I turned it over to scratch, not even thinking about the others.

"What's that on your arm?" I looked and gasped. They weren't supposed to see my marks or the newly cut scar on my arm…the one done this morning. I immediately left the table and walked away. I didn't expect anyone to follow; no one had ever cared enough before. Tris never even noticed the bruises or cuts. Why would anyone care now? "Margo, show me your arm." I was spun around and Four stood in front of me.

"No." Without asking, he grabbed it (not too gently) causing me to yelp in surprise and in pain. He lifted the sleeve and saw my scars, and the one freshly bleeding.

"Did you do this to yourself?" He said that in a dangerously quiet voice. I was shaking, trying to pull my arm away but he kept holding on. "Did you do this to yourself?" I nodded slowly. Without another word, he hugged me. I usually refused to engage in contact, but I just melted into his body. "Why, Margo? Why did you do it?" I was just about to tell him, but I remember what I really am. I pulled myself away from his body, and with a shaking voice I said,

"Because I'm worthless, and no one has EVER worried about me. So don't pretend you care." Then I turned away and ran away from him.

Tris

As Marjorie and I walk to the training room, I try to get a word out of her, but she doesn't budge. So much has changed about her in the past two weeks. Her short cropped hair had grown a lot long and now it went down to her shoulders. If anything, she looked a lot better with her blond streak. She was wearing a tight black tank top with tiny skinny jeans. I looked at her arm and noticed she placed make up on it to cover up her scars. After that fight with Four, she hadn't spoken.

"Marjorie, since when have-"

"Tris, you've seen them before and you never asked. Why start now?"  
"We were in Abnegation then. We weren't supposed to ask!"

"That didn't stop us from playing around. You had many opportunities. You just didn't care."

"Why are you acting like this?" She turned on me.

"Because I hate it that all of a sudden people act like that they give a damn about me, when they only feel guilty. I don't want you guys acting fake around me."

"Marjorie, I'm not-"

"Don't ever call me Marjorie again." She ran ahead of me.

"You ok, Tris?" Christina and Will flank both sides of me.

"I'm just trying to get through to her but I don't know how. I just don't."

Later that Night

"Tris, what are you doing?" I gasp and realize that it's only my friend. I was busy eavesdropping on Eric to notice.

"Shhh, they are saying something about-"

"Gotcha." All of a sudden, both of us are lifted up in the air and our mouths are covered. We try to scream, but it doesn't work. All it accomplishes is screaming our throats raw. Our attackers take us outside to the Chasm; I don't know where Marjorie is but I can feel myself being thrown into the chasm. But I never hit the ground. Instead, I feel Peter groping my body, feeling for my breasts.

"LEAVE HER ALONE, PETER! STAY STILL, BEATRICE!" I try to follow her directions, but hearing her screams of pain only distract me more.

"That'll teach you to keep your mouth shut." Then they place her next to me; she looks like she was beaten but I have a feeling something more happened.

Four

I was walking from the fear landscape room when I heard some commotion from the balcony. I rush over there, wondering what the hell was going on. But then I hear a bloodcurdling scream…

"TOBIAS EATON, HELP ME!" The voice is desperate and terrified. But who the hell knew my real name? Everybody here only know me as Four…I run faster and finally I reach there. A group of initiates are dangling to girls over the Chasm, and they're Margo and Tris!" Without thinking, I attack the guys. Peter and Al manage to run, but Drew isn't so lucky.

Both girls are trapped on the ground, gasping and crying. I help them both up and lead them to my room. Tris doesn't even bother walking; she passed out right on my bed. Margo however stays awake. So far, nothing seems to be up with Tris; she has a black eye and a bruise. Margo is worse. She has bruises all over her body, and her pants were messed with.

"Four, how did you find us?"

"I heard you guys screaming." Tears stream down her face and she sniffles. "I'm sorry; that shouldn't have happened. I'll make sure something happens to those bastards. How dare they touch you guys!"

"Don't worry about me; I'm used to it. Be worried about Tris-" She gasped and covered her mouth.

"What do you mean? Don't look at me like that; you already said something." Finally she breathes.

"Four, when I was a child, I was born in Erudite with my mother. I had grown up living without my father, but I had heard of him. My mother never said anything against him, which is surprising 'cause she NEVER used to keep her mouth shut. Eventually, Jeanine Matthews got tired of her and exiled her. We both became Factionless. I was five then; Dad never came around till I was fourteen. I remember the day; it happened right after Choosing Day. He came and my mother embraced him; but he didn't hug her back. Instead, he said that it was time for me to live with him. Two minutes later, I was walking with a man I never knew. He told me that I was going to be Abnegation, and that I would need to follow the rules. He took me to the house; it was small and modest. But all over I found pictures of this one boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes. I asked about him, and he slammed me into a door. I remember feeling the pain; I was too shocked. Then…" She stopped for second and wiped away tears from her eyes. "He raped me for the first time. I was old enough to understand what was going on and it destroyed me. I wanted my first time to be special and with the guy I WANTED. After he was done, he said, 'Your dumbass mother could do better than that. Be more like her.' I used to hear that every day; he would compare me to his ex-wives and say how bad I was. Soon, he used to beat me five times a day and rape me three times a week. I always knew when they were coming. He would constantly tell me how dirty I was and how I would never accomplish shit. One day, I just started believing them. And my life became happier sort of. I met Tris and she made me feel so NORMAL. I would forget about what happened at home and I began to not care. It was three days after Choosing Day that I realized how stupid I was. Life isn't supposed to be like that! But…little things made me happy. Eventually, I found out the name of the boy." She looked at me and smiled. "He was my brother, Tobias Eaton."

**Okay, that was a lot! Please read and review! I dedicate this chapter to my dear friend Dragonball X Avalon for encouraging and loving this story!**


	4. Fear vs Happiness

**Okay, I'm back! I really hope you guys like this! Also, I'm just setting a goal and I need you guys to help me. By Thanksgiving, I wanna get at least 30 reviews! I know people are reading this so I need you guys to help! I'll keep updating, but please help me accomplish my goals! Thank you! **

**And I just wanted to point something out. Despite the fact that they "changed" their names, they still call themselves their real names. In public however, they address each other in the Dauntless names. Ok!**

**I don't own the Divergent trilogy, but I determine what Margo does in there with her brother. **

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

Fear vs Happiness

Four

I don't move for a while. So far, Margo has just told me that her brother is Tobias Eaton, who is…me?

"Ever since I found out, I'd imagine that he was here, with me. Especially when Marcus was beating me, I would fantasize that he crash the door down and save me. But, he never came. Anyway, when they were holding me, I thought that I was going to die. So, I called for him and begged him to try to save me. Instead, though, you came." My father replaced me with someone else; I try to forget about what he did to me. But raping your own daughter…I absolutely hate him.

"Margo, do you hate your dad?"

"Yes, but I hate my brother more."

"Huh?"

"He never came back to help me. He left me there…"

"But maybe he never knew about you."

"True. I would give anything to meet him; just to look into his eyes and see him."

"You're doing that right now." Her body stiffened and she stared at me. "My real name is Tobias Eaton. I left Abnegation to escape my father's cruelty. I never meant for you to get hurt." Tears streamed down her face, and she gave me to a watery smile. She stood up and left the room for ten minutes. She came back with a blue ball in her arms.

"This was in the house; I guess this is yours…" She passed it to me. I held it in my arms and just remembered. Finally, I threw it on the floor and grabbed my sister into a hug.

Tris

I woke up in Four's room; I wasn't sure what happened but I felt sore.

"You okay, Tris?"

"Since when do you call me Tris?"

"Since I wanted to be called Margo." My best friend stood in front of me with a genuine smile. I held in a gasp when I saw her face. "Like my face? Yeah, I'm proud of it. Good thing Tob-I mean Four was there to help us. Anyway, I'm excited. According to Christina and Will, we have fear landscapes next. That'll be fun." Before I could answer, Four entered with a smile.

"I see you're awake. You okay?" I open my mouth but I'm just mesmerized by his big blue eyes. I give up and nod. "Good. Let's go. Oh, and be careful." He left the room with us following him. "Margo, are you okay? I didn't get to ask."

"I'm fine. Just a little sore." He stopped walking and blocked Margo.

"If you don't want to come because of-"

"Nothing happened, Four. Nothing." She walked ahead of us. I asked,

"Didn't they—"

"Yes, they did. She just doesn't want to admit it. She thinks it'll make her look weak, that she will be judged for it."

"No one would judge her for that; it wasn't her fault." Anger raced up my veins.

"Exactly my point, but that doesn't matter to her. Anyway, keep an eye on her, would you?"

"Of course."

"Tris, did they do anything to you?" Finally, the thing that was bothering me the most. All this time, I've been trying to hide it, pretending it hadn't happened. But I can't lie to him; not to Four. I just broke down crying. He fell next to me and held me.

"They..."

"Shhhh….Look I can report them"

"NO!" I stood up and looked at him. "I can't have them think that I can't deal with it. " He gave me a long look.

"Fine, but don't forget. You're stronger than them, and you're more fitted to be Dauntless than them. Don't feel shame. Be strong." He then softly placed his lips on my mine. My body flared up in heat and I pulled him to me. Soon, he became more firm and sure of himself and he grabbed my head and kissed me with more passion. All this time, I was focused on trying to breathe correctly; but at the same time, I felt like we were one nothing could break us apart.

"What the heck?" Except for that.

The sudden interruption caused us to break the kiss and to look up. Margo stood in front of us and she had the biggest smile on her face. "Well, I just wanna say, it's about TIME. I was starting to get bored. Don't let me interrupt, you guys." As soon as she left, I laughed so hard. Four did the same. We finally stood up and began to keep walking. I tried to process what just happened when he asked,

"Tris, when did you meet Margo?"

"Two years ago. Her dad, Marcus Eaton, came over to our home to lunch. He brought her with him; apparently he adopted her after his son left. She was always very different; she was EVERYTHING Abnegation found against. Whenever we were alone, we run around, creating a ruckus and no one would care. She's like my sister." Finally we reached the landscape room. I saw Peter taunting Margo and I tried to help her, but someone stopped me. Al stood in front of me. Usually I felt a mixture of emotions in his presence: amusement, protectiveness, friendship, and guilt. Now, there was only hot, burning fury.

"Tris, look I'm sorry-"

"Sorry doesn't cover anything. You could have got us killed. Stay away."

"Please Tris."

"She said leave her alone. I suggest you listen." Margo appeared next to me. Al had tears in his eyes, so he ran. "Son of a bitch."

"Ok, initiates. Listen up. Here, we are going to use the fear landscapes. Lauren, explain." A tall woman appears and describes what they were.

"Today, you guys are going into _my _fear landscape, and experiencing _my _fears. I have about nine fears." Peter from the back asked,

"What has the lowest amount of fears been?"

"From recent record…" She stopped to look at me. "Four." I turned to look at my instructor who had his head down. "So, who's first?"

Margo

I think I found a new obsession. As soon as Lauren explained how the fear landscapes worked, I knew that this would become like a drug to me. I desperately wanted to see what my fears were. So, as soon as we were finished, I snuck into the control room and set it up for myself. I paid close attention to what Lauren and my brother did. Finally I was ready. After injecting myself with the substance, my whole world went black.

I found myself in a room filled with people. Their laughing and conversations calmed me and I smiled. I couldn't believe how real the simulation felt. Then with no warning, everybody disappeared and the light went out. All I could hear was my breathing.

Eventually, my breathing quickened and panic started to overcome me.

"Anybody?" No one answered. "Can anybody hear me?" Holy shit. I was alone. My biggest fear ever was being alone. How are you supposed to get out of here? What did they say? Lower your heart rate, and face to fear. So, I slowly breathed and went to the floor. I tried to imagine people all around me. Soon, I could actually see them. Then they disappeared again. Instead, I was on floor of my old home. Tobias's pictures lay on the floor and I saw my father destroying them. He found my stash and he was taking them away. NO! That couldn't happen.

"Dad, stop! Please, they are the only way I know he exists." His response was the cold hard slap on my face.

'This is for your own good, Marjorie. You don't need to know anything about Tobias. He's dead. He's never coming back for you.'

"DAD, NO! I lunged for the pictures and tried to stop them from burning. I need the memory…Okay, calm down. This is a simulation; it's not real. Tobias is here; I know him. Immediately, I found myself in my bed. Then the door slammed open and I screamed. My father dragged me to the ground and violated me; my screams never stopped…

"STOP." All of a sudden, the lights went on and I was on the fear landscape room again. Tears were still on my face and my throat felt raw. I tried to look for the reason they stopped.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?" Tobias stood in front of me, and he looked pissed. Oh crap.

**Ok, that was it. This was my first attempt at a "FourTris" moment, and I think I did okay. So Please Read and Review!**


	5. Obsession

**Okay, this is the official update for this amazing story! Thank you all for favoriting and loving it; remember, I wanna get at least 30 reviews by Thanksgiving! Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent trilogy.**

Obsession

Margo

"Ok, let me explain…"

"Explain what? Why you're here in the middle night, using the fear landscape? You've never been in one of these things before…"

"Yes I was-"

"No, I mean you don't know how to use it!" Fresh tears were still on my cheeks. "I mean, you could have hurt yourself!"

"I wanted to face my fears on my own…and feel something."

"Like what?"

"Like I could be powerful. You didn't see anything right?" His lack of response angered me. "How could you? That was my personal business; you weren't supposed to see that!"

"I only saw the last one. Seeing Marcus do that to you made me so angry. How did no one know that he, you know…"

"Did what? Fucked me? Well, that used to happen to me all the time and NO ONE heard. I spent two years in torture because people weren't 'selfish' enough to ask what those screams were. That was part of the reason I left. I couldn't deal with the Abnegation way of thinking. It always fucking pissed me off! I managed to hide it, but I think people always knew I was different. I came in here, hoping to overcome that fear. I don't want to be weak anymore. I'm tired of…the nightmares." Oh my god. I just let him know about my nightmares.

"What nightmares?"

"I dream that Marcus is on a bed and a woman is next to him. She is bruised and pale; I'm next to the bed, and I try to help her. I turn her over and it's…me. My father says, 'This is what happens to sluts. They grow up alone and selfish. That's why you will never leave.' I made me realize how messed up I am. How no one will ever want me like that. I'm just dirty; what guy would ever wanna touch me?" Tears began to fall again. Being alone was my biggest insecurity, but at the same time, I keep pushing people away. "Tobias, I'm jealous of Tris; I've always been. She was always vibrant and happy and PURE. She never kissed a boy or anything; now she has you." I see him try to talk but I keep talking. "I'm happy for you too, but at the same time I hate it. I hate feeling like I will never be normal. I want…something more than happiness. I want…LOVE. I want my life to start and be extraordinary. I can't believe I'm telling you all this." I stand up and try to leave but he holds my hand.

"The reason I love Tris is because she doesn't try to make me feel better. She understands how screwed up I am, but she loves me for me. Someone one day will love you like that and make you feel special."

"When? When, Tobias? Times running out, and soon I won't be here for it to happen." Then I ran away.

A Week Later

Tris

"Welcome to Dauntless." I smiled and whooped with Christina and Will. So much has passed in the last week. Al threw himself off the Chasm; Drew and Molly became Factionless. And Margo hasn't been the same since after they showed us the fear landscapes. She became withdrawn and sullen, and nothing Tobias and I did could make her happy. She wasn't even here to celebrate. She disappeared over an hour ago.

"Tris, have you seen Margo?" I shook my head. "I'm worried about her." I wanted to say something, but someone came in screaming. It was Marlene, Shauna's sister. She ran to Tobias and me, yelling,

"Four and Tris! Something's going on! Eric is trying to hurt Margo!" Without another word, we ran from the hall and towards my best friend. We heard her screaming from the training room; we threw open the doors and gasped. Eric was holding Margo by her hair and she wasn't wearing her shirt; her pants were falling down her thin hips and there were cuts and bruises everywhere. When he saw us, he merely dropped her on the floor. Her painful moan echoed throughout the room.

"Stay away from here, Eric."

"Oh, don't worry. I already got want I wanted. We were only cleaning up. Have fun, sweetheart?" She was trying desperately not to cry, but the tears and fear in her eyes convinced everybody else of her emotion. She was shaking and punching everywhere. Tobias ran to her and tried to calm her down; but she refused to listen. Eric had broken Margo. I ran behind me to try to hurt him, but the bastard was already gone.

Four

I woke to Zeke, Lauren, and Shauna getting up in some robotic fashion. I had a feeling that THIS was the weapon that Tris and I were talking about; it had to be that serum. Tris was right! But why wasn't I affected? I didn't have a chance to wonder why, because Max had just come into the room and told us all to get out. I followed everybody's example and marched out. Finally I reached the train and I was helping people get on. I finally saw Tris walking through the crowd, obviously not under the simulation's affects. I helped her on and sat next to her. She looked at me with some hope but despite the painful tugging in my heart, I couldn't even acknowledge her existence. Her face contorted in horror and began to cry. Trying desperately, I softly took her hand in my own and rubbed. She stopped and calmed down. So far, the Divergent's are the ones able to fight against the serum. We finally reached Abnegation and everybody jumped off. TO my horror, hundreds of Abnegation lay dead on the floor. We were massacring Abnegation. I dragged Tris behind me and into an alley to hide. Ahead of me stood Peter with two other women. There was the one obviously still under the control of her own mind, and the Dauntless soldier.

"Please, stop. Millions are dying." My father was on his knees begging them to have mercy. My father, the man who beat me and hurt me.

"Oh, Marcus Eaton, look at how lucky we are. Remember your daughter Marjorie?" He took the helmet off of the girl and sure enough was Margo. She was completely still and holding the gun to our father's head. "Margo, shoot Marcus Eaton." I could hear her cock the gun and begin to pull trigger. Finally he said,

"She's not my daughter. Marjorie is dead. This here is a monster created by that infernal faction of yours." Our hearts just pumped with the tension. Finally we heard the gun shot echo through the city, much like her screams in the training room.

**Ok, that's it for now. Please read and review and remember Thanksgiving!**


	6. Forgiveness

**Okay, I'm back with another chapter! Please read and review!**

Forgiveness

Margo

Do you know how it feels to be so angry that you can't even see anything but red? Well, when I woke up, I was already pissed off and hurt because of what Eric did to me. Now, I had to pretend to be under the simulation to survive, but seeing Eric with my father just topped the cake. He smiled at me and I had to remain completely emotionless. But from my peripheral vision, I could see my father's furious gaze on me. He instructed me to place the gun on his head and I did so. Then he told me to shoot while he taunted Marcus. I would have probably done it too, if it weren't for the look he was giving me. I thought it was one of regret and forgiveness; one that was begging me to not kill him despite all the wrongs he did. I was just about to shoot Eric instead when I heard his reply,

"She's not my daughter. Marjorie is dead. This here is a monster created by that infernal faction of yours." Not his daughter? Holy son of a bitch. Without another thought I shot the gun, not caring where the bullet would hit. All I cared about was hurting him; my revenge was accomplished with my father's anguished cry. I whispered in his ear,

"Go to hell." I ran from him, but I felt Eric's arms on me, forcing me to fall to the ground. Then from the corner of my eye, I saw Tobias and Tris running towards me guns out. I tried to tell them to run but Eric covered my mouth and shot me in the leg. I instead screamed and then blacked out…

_I was crying on the floor, trying to get my thoughts together. My father had just thrown me against the wall for asking about that boy. Why?_

'_You're Abnegation now. It's selfish to be curious.' What?_

'_I'm not Abnegation! I've been Factionless for eleven years!' _

Smack.

_That unfamiliar sting infected my check once more with pain. 'Stop! I don't deserve this!' Then he dragged me by my hair up the stair; I tried to scream but he punched me in the face. Finally, I was locked into a room. I struggled to stand up and run but he barricaded me against the wall. Then he placed his lips on mine. _

'_ARGGGHHHHHH!' He grabbed my pants and dragged them down. _

'_Marjorie…"_

"Margo!" _Huh? _

'_Marjorie, stay still. It's hard to do this when you struggle.' I felt a hollow pain inside me and the realization came to me. I was being raped. _

"Margo!"

_My father grabbed me by the hair, causing me to yell. 'Shut up!' _

'_Daddy, stop, please!' _

"MARGO! Dad isn't here anymore!"

My eyes opened and I found myself on the ground, shaking super hard. Tris and Tobias stood in front of me, obviously scared. Tris was breathing heavily and grabbing my hand. "Margo, Dad isn't here anymore. You're fine."

"Dad-Dad-Dad said-" Tobias interrupted me.

"Marcus is a despicable human being; you shouldn't let what he says get into your head."

"I couldn't kill him. Every instinct in my body was saying, 'Kill him.' But I couldn't do it. I'm such a failure." I placed my face in my hands and cried. How could I be so stupid? This is what I have been wanting for years! Why?"

"You couldn't kill him because you have compassion; you wouldn't be able to live with the blood of our father on your hands."

"Margo, we need to go. Tobias and I need to go stop Jeanine; you may-"

"I'll stay here, Tris. I've gotta do something to contribute to this war. I'll just hold you guys back with my panic attacks." They both tried to protest, but I waved them away. I know what I need to do.


End file.
